Chapter 18: The Message
Category:Raven: The Dinosaur King Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes (Speckles and Dyrel are at the Mongolian Waterfall. It's night-time.) * Speckles: Isn't this a great place? * Dyrel: It is beautiful.... But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to the Flaming Cliffs? * Speckles: Well, I just … needed to get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great! * Dyrel: '''We've really needed you at home. * '''Speckles: No one needs me. * Dyrel: '''Yes, we do! You're the king. * '''Speckles: Emily, we've been through this. I'm not the king. The doctor is. * Dyrel: '''Speckles, he let the hybrid dinosaurs take over the Mongolian Desert. * '''Speckles: What? * Dyrel: '''Everything's destroyed. There's no food, no water. Speckles, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve. * '''Speckles: I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not and it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault. (Dyrel pats her friend. But Bertar is singing an African song off-screen.) * Dyrel: Come on, will you cut it out? * Bertar: Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back! * Speckles: Creepy little moon boy. (Bertar follows their every move.) * Speckles: '''Will you stop following me? Who are you? * '''Bertar: '''The question is: who... are you? * '''Speckles: '''I thought I knew.... Now I'm not so sure. * '''Bertar: '''Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret. ''(sings) '' Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana! * '''Dyrel: Enough already! What's that supposed to mean anyway? * Bertar: '''It means you are a moon guy-- and I'm not. * '''Speckles: '''I think, you're a little confused. * '''Bertar: ''(points a finger at Speckles)'' "Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are!" Oh, and I suppose you know. "Sure do; You're the T-Rex's boy!" Bye! (leaves, leaving Dyrel and Speckles to chase him) * Speckles: 'Hey, wait! ''(Dyrel and Speckles chase after him. When we catch up, Bertar is in a meditative lotus position on a rock.) * '''Speckles: '''You knew my father? * '''Bertar: '''Correction-- I know your father. * '''Dyrel: I hate to tell you this, but he died. A long time ago. * Bertar: 'Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha ha! He's alive and I'll show him to you. "You follow old Bertar; he knows the way. Come on!" ''(Bertar leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area.) * '''Bertar: '''Don't dawdle.... Hurry up! * '''Speckles: '''Hey, whoa. Wait, wait. * '''Bertar: '''Come on. Come on! * '''Speckles: '''Would you slow down? ''(Bertar leads Speckles through the brush. Speckles has trouble keeping up due to his size. The music slips into an African chant. The music stops when Bertar puts his hand in front of Speckles.) '' * '''Bertar: ''STOP!!''